the loric wizard
by blade master naruto
Summary: harrypotter/stargatesg1/lorienlegacies harry is a genius who sensed the loric people arise in need au fic


chapter one

i was nine when the loric people came to garde and the cepan there was nine of you may be wondering how is a nine year old going to sense alien lifeforms,or whats so important about is important about the loric people is they helped my race to grow and learn are ability's you see i am a loric people came here after there home planet was attacked by a virtuosic and vile race who had used up there planets recourse so went to take me give you a little back story of my life i am harry potter rank of sage we are ranked by are magic power sage is the the age of one and a half my home was attacked by a dark lord named Voldemort rank of lesser mage,which compared to my power even at one was like comparing a common wizard and a came into my home killing my mother and father with the killing curse,but with my superior magic was able to deflect the killing curse back at him thus ending his reign for the time being.I was placed with my abusive relieves after my parents were kills.I was made to do all chores will the fat tubs of lard that were my uncle and his son watched eating fry's.

So at the age of five I had enough and left going to the one place were I could get money I found out i was insanely rich and some how the dark bastard was able to place a piece of his soul in me and leach of my goblins being the greedy little bastards they are charged me to have it removed a unknown side effect accord and I gains all his memories along with a couple inches and my eyes fixed going from a scrawny looking five year old to a strong confident the ritual I went to potter manor were I stayed in recluse learning all I could will being cared for by my house I stated before at the age of nine i sensed the lorics come i was eager to meet them so i had my house elf transport me over the were i guessed the would the ship landed I could not help but stare in ship decked out in gleaming silver with many characters carved into ship landed and out popped a silver cat walk so the occupants could cepan came out looking battle were and each holding the hand of a five yer looked at me warily until i give them the traditional greeting of are people to theirs and theirs to are' of arms crossing of the chest and tilted head.

When i had asked them of why they had come to earth after 1500 hundred years of not visiting was given the horrible news that loric had been taken over by the mogadorian's.I was devastated with said news at post haste i offered them housing and tried to say no stating of the charm caste on them.I checked for said charm finding the only had a year on the charm.I informed them of this stating that the elder must of in a hurry to have made such a mistake say the took up my that for the next two year things quieted down me still learning magic and helping the cepan with teaching the nine i was my hogwarts letter was sent to me i wrote back saying i was being trained all ready and did not need such did not take that well lunching a great one year search for me that ended when i should up at the ministry on my twelve birthday for my owls and newt passing every thing with o's

At the age of thirteen i sensed the first wave of mogadorian's appear i told the cepan that the did not need to fear i would take care of it.i appropriated to the spot were they would land unlike the magnificent ships of the lorics the mogadorian's ship was disgusting and ugly in leader of the mogadorian's Setrkus Ra walked out.I told him to leave this planet in peace or he would face my laughed in my face along with the rest of is untill i blew up 5 of there ships and every one around them witch left them with three ships and what i would guess around 500 scouts and 1000 that time i told them i would forgive them for destroying loric if the did to things they leave loric and earth alone and leave one of remaining ships behind or they could say no and i would destroy them return to there planet and destroy the rest of there planet. they ran in fear to there to ships remembering to leave me one.

I then called henri as the cepan of number four who wanted to be called told him the good news that of which is that even if the mogadorian's were to come back with my power i will have many ships built by then.I landed the mogadorian's ship well now my ship in the dry docks i built knowing that the mogadorian's would come and i would take one of there the garde came out i said hello to them all they all looked up in fear at the mogadorian's ship number 4 john as he wanted to be called asked me what i was going to be doing  
with it.I told him that i was going to rip it apart to learn all the technology i is what i did for the next two years.

I learn that while the mogadorian's had hyperspace technology they could not use it due to needing a mineral I assume they did not have anymore luckily henri and his group decide to give me the knowledge of there thing is they never built weaponry so i had to go by mogadorian's ship i took was Length 700m width 650m height/depth 315m. pretty big it only had a small clocking array they weaponry is laser cannons that was able to take down lorics shielding technology in five shots from one with over 500 surrounding witch after geting out of hyper space each cannon would be only able to fire once with mogadorian's enigens but with lorics we could keep firing them forever.

now that i had the ships i decide to reveal my secret plan to the of which to dimension travel to a alternate universe because there was not that many life staining plants here if we were to travel to a alternate dimension with a abundance of life staining planets they could rebuild loric i could build a planet to conduct all that whitch i wanted were hesitant to do it but i showed them the facts.1)mogadorin's would never leave them alone even with my threats,2) loric would take another 20 years to grow enough for re population,and 3) if they went with me to another planet there powers and ability's could my clear stared facts they agreed.i had the house elves pack my house's into glass orbs ready to be unpacked when needed and i did the ritual to jump screaming tally hoooo.


End file.
